1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a model, and more particularly to a model having a foldable limb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical nude models are made of wax materials or plastic materials or other artificial materials and include a pair of arms and a pair of legs that include a solid structure such that the arms and the legs may not be easily folded and such that people may not easily dress the model.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional models.